Notch (Union)
Notch, born Markus Persson, is the immortal Perpetual that leads the Minecraftian Union, and is one of the earliest humans to unite all humanity. Biography Early Life Notch was born to a small family of farmers within the small nation of Miliar. Notch spent much of his childhood playing and hunting with his brother Herobrine, though his father soon taught them to hunt for food rather than fun. As a teenager, Notch soon began to enjoy mob hunting with his brother. However, he soon discovered that Herobrine began to secretly raise and train mobs, even trying to adapt them to new types of external influences, such as fire and sunlight. Notch worried that this would go out of hand, and quickly informed his parents. Angered of this action, his parents sent Herobrine to a military academy. Herobrine refused to believe the consequences of his actions, and killed both his parents that same night. Frightened of what Herobrine had become, Notch ran away from home, and sought refuge in a nearby village. Rise as Leader For nearly 60 years, Notch spent his life in the village of Halesburg, working as a blacksmith. Though he was nearly 80 years old, he barely looked a day older than 40. It was at this moment Notch realized that he may be immortal, and thought that his brother could be as well. It turned out that he was correct; Herobrine had not aged past 20, and raised a massive army of mobs, willing to take over the entire world. Multiple villages and city-states around the continent began to fall before the might of the mobs. Notch rallied the remaining humans, at least 100 thousand strong, under his banner, cast Herobrine into the Void, and scattered his mob armies. Return of Herobrine By the time Herobrine had fully returned in 1 AS, Notch called his fellow brothers and sisters to fight alongside him once again. They reluctantly followed, forming the Union of Notch. Some of the inventors among the Union began experimenting with redstone and its electric properties. Horse-drawn chariots and carriages were soon replaced by cars, planes could be created, and lighting did not require a flame. Very soon, humanity reached a Tier 5 level of technology, at one point even reaching the moon in 2,000 AS. By this time, the Union of Notch transformed into the pro-civilian United Human Government. Notch-Herobrine War The Second Great Mob War soon evolved into the Notch-Herobrine War. Though Notch was still in command of humanity, he was shocked to see what would happen in the following millennia. The Citizens Council often overlooked the military with disdain, believing that power should be held by only civilians. Notch was given little authority, and often mistreated by the elected representatives of the Citizens Council. More dismay came when more than 8 billion people violently broke away from the UHG in 8,439 AS, forming the corrupt and oppressive Confederacy. By the 16th millennium AS, Notch began campaigning for a better human government, and the unification of humanity. The 3 main factions, including multiple smaller dissident factions, merged together and formed the pure Minecraftian Union. In 20,994 AS, he married a human named Marie Henson and had a son. Birth of Slaanesh At the dawn of the 30th millennium AS, the Chaos god Slaanesh was birthed within the Warp, due to the actions of the Milky Way's Eldar Empire. The result was the formation of a massive Warp rift in the Milky Way that became known as the Eye of Terror, while in the Minecraftian Galaxy it had little to no effect. However, Notch was visited by multiple visions, as the young Chaos god screamed his way into existence. Contact with the Emperor By the 41st millennium, the Forces of Chaos had grown powerful in the distant Milky Way galaxy. Notch was visited in his dreams by a psychic being known as the Emperor of Mankind, who knew of Notch's existence and tried to call for assistance. Although the Alliance had become even more advanced by this time, they did not have the proper technology to exit the galaxy yet, and could do nothing. However, Notch ordered the Alliance's scientific departments to develop starships capable of travelling to other galaxies, and assumed that they could do so by the 43rd millennium. However, with the circumstances regarding the creation of the Great Rift, doing so may be very far-fetched indeed. Personality and Traits Notch was a very kind, wise, and pure-hearted man, as opposed to his brother, who was harsh, naive, and conceited. Notch never did anything for personal gain, choosing to serve the greater good of humanity rather than himself. During the war, many UHG and Confederate generals carelessly sent millions of soldiers to die alone. Rather than stand behind the Citizens Council's corrupt curtain, Notch would stand alongside his fellow brethren in battle. Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Union Canon